It's A Jungle Out There
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: Aaron and Garth try to save their home from being destroyed by the government. How will they do it?
1. Relocation

Humphrey, Aaron, and Hutch walked through the forest to get to their dens. They had the weirdest adventure ever.

Right now, they just needed a nap. But something is always keeping them on their toes. Something villainess or evil.

"Alright, I'm going to see what my mate is doing. She's probably helpless without me…" Humphrey said in a joking manner.

"Yeah, and I want to sleep." Hutch said as he yawned. They walked into their dens as Aaron slugged behind.

He felt something wrong. He just could smell it. He sniffed the air then himself. He cringed a bit.

"Well, it's not me…" He gagged. He continued to sniff as he then smelt saw-dust.

He started to walk over to the smell as it grew in stench. He then bumped into Garth.

"Oh, sorry…" Aaron apologized. Garth stared at him.

"Where have you been?" He asked rudely. He wasn't in a good mood. In fact, he never is around Aaron.

"I've been working on stopping that Tribble infestation and escaping from Koreans." Garth then stood there dumbfounded.

"You are one of a kind…" Garth shook his head. He then started to smell something.

"What is that smell?" He asked. Aaron then smelt himself again and cringed.

"Not me! I need a bath…. Why do I smell myself?"

"Not you… it smells like wood." Garth replied. He then kept sniffing.

The two then walked and found themselves at the Jasper Park sign. They looked over the bridge and saw construction men with their tools.

"Who are they?" Garth asked.

"They seem to be construction workers." Aaron replied. He walked over to the sign.

"But it can't be… what are they…" He then gasped.

Garth walked up next to him. He saw that the Jasper Park sign had a poster on it and it read "Closed".

"What's wrong?" Garth asked.

"It seems to be that Jasper Park… is closing…" He replied. Garth's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

Can they really do that? What kind of people would do that? The two then looked over at the builders as a man in a suit spoke up.

"Alright… I want this area leveled by August." He spoke. This man wore a blue suit and had yellow-white hair.

"What about the animals, Mister Bloomberg?" One asked.

"Relocate!" He smiled. The workers went back to work. Aaron gasped as he held his head.

"What did they say?" Garth asked.

"We're being relocated…" Aaron replied solemnly. Garth thought this was madness! Why would they do this? What was in it for anyone?

The two then started to panic. They needed help and fast.

But who could help them? They barely had friends and their villains were either dead or far away. There was no chance for them.


	2. The Spider Of Death

Garth and Aaron paced back and forth trying to think of a way out of this. This was the worst thing ever to happen to Jasper.

Well, top five. But it's still horrible.

"What do we do?!" Garth exclaimed. "Who's going to help me?! I'm handsome!" Aaron scoffed.

"What?" Garth growled at him.

"Nothing. I just love how you think about yourself." Aaron chuckled.

"What did I ever do to you?" Garth asked. "I've thought about you and everyone else, it's about time I started to think a little about me."

"'What did I do?' You called me a disgusting old prune and threatened me with a French fry strainer I had in my den."

"Well I didn't know you were dating a wolf in second command!" Garth yelled. The two then sighed.

Yelling at each other was pointless. They needed to find out a plan to get these bozos out of the park.

"We can scare them out…" Garth suggested. Aaron nodded.

"They've seen too much. It would be pointless to do that." They then thought some more.

Aaron groaned as he held his head. He walked away and they saw a spider web.

His eyes lit up. He saw a small black widow going down on a string.

"I've got it! The spider of death!" He rejoiced.

"What?" Garth asked as he walked over to him.

He pointed to the spider. "One bite of this would instantly paralyze anyone…" Suddenly a small breeze came through and the spider landed on Aaron's eye.

"AHHH! Get it off!" He yelled. Garth panicked and swiftly smacked Aaron's face. This made him fall back in pain.

"I think I got it…" Garth said in a worried tone. Aaron got up with a groan.

"This is hopeless!" He exclaimed as he held his eye. "We're no match for them…"

Garth then spoke. "I think we do! We need to put our heads together and figure something out."

Garth tried his best to cheer him up. He then looked at the construction workers and saw they were destroying the bridge they would walk on.

He sighed. It was sad what they had to do or wanted to do.

"Ahhh! My spider bit is getting worse." Aaron said as he kept holding on to his eye.

"I knew I should've gone to Humphrey."

"What did I do to you?" Garth asked, feeling hurt.

Aaron then thought for a second and remembered what he said.

"We can go to Humphrey!" He tried to run, but was stopped by Garth.

"Move out of my way!" He exclaimed.

"We need to do this ourselves." He said sternly. Aaron gave him a confused look.

"Why? He asked.

"I want to see if I can do an adventure with you and I really don't like Humphrey." Aaron sighed.

"Fine… but you have to follow my rules! No matter how stupid!" Garth nodded in agreement.


	3. Punching In

Aaron paced back and forth while Garth looked at him as he lay on his back on the floor. He knew he had to be patient.

No matter what, he came up with a plan. That's just what Aaron does. He the smartest wolf he knew! Aaron kept pacing as he then stopped and looked up at the workers.

He saw three of them walking into the construction site. One was tall with distorted eyes, another was blind, and the last was an amputee.

"Where do they get these guys?" Aaron asked himself. Aaron then got an idea.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. Garth then stood up and looked at him brightly. He knew that he would hatch up a plan.

Then looked over and saw that there were some spare construction hats. He took two and gave one to Garth.

"We'll seek in and 'work' on the destruction. But we'll be actually leading these idiots out of our park."

Garth smiled. "That's a great idea!" He beamed.

The two then put on the hats and looked over at the clock puncher and stole two from it. They punched in and walked in like they own the place.

Garth then had a worried thought. What if this didn't work and they were kicked out?

He then asked Aaron, which he knew that this wolf knew everything.

"No one would believe this getup. We're going to be kicked out." Garth whispered.

"Relax. We're fine. Let's just rebuild this bridge and go from there." Aaron then looked around and saw three men eating lunch. He then had a thought.

Since no one could understand an animal, he would pretend to be deaf. That way, he would be given a chance to write to communicate.

He walked up to them and they stopped, and stared at him. One of them spoke to him.

"What is it?" Aaron then made a motion telling them he's deaf and where they kept the concrete.

"You're deaf?" Aaron stood there as if he didn't hear them. The man then shrugged and pointed to the concrete.

Aaron mouthed thank you and went on, with Garth following.

"I can't believe that worked." Garth said with a smile. That was the best plan he has seen ever!

"I know! They're idiots!" Aaron said with a laugh. The two then came up to a cement mixer and found themselves with many pounds of concrete bags.

"Let's get started!" Garth said as he grabbed a bag with a blue strip. Aaron then picked one up with a brown strip.

"Wait… which is which?" Aaron asked. Garth looked and saw there were two piles of bags. One with a blue strip and one with a brown.

"Oh… Let's just go with the brown one." Garth suggested.

Aaron then poured the contents into the mixer and it created a rectangular shape in the wooden boards that were placed on the floors.

What then didn't know was that the brown bags were bags of sugar that the workers were delivering.

They unknowably poured and made bricks of it and built the bridge.

It was going swimmingly for a few hours until Garth spoke up.

"How tall was this bridge?" Aaron shrugged.

The two then noticed they had built the bridge at least 20 feet tall and 60 feet wide in a couple of hours.

"Uh-oh!" They said together.


	4. Concrete Solution

"I don't think this bridge was supposed to be this tall." Garth said as he looked over the railing. He saw that they were way off the ground.

But the workers in the trucks didn't mind going through this step bridge. They stopped by the two wolves.

"Alright. I'll deal with these people and you just find something down to earth that my help us." Garth nodded and followed Aaron's order.

It was steep, even for him. And he wasn't really afraid of anything. But since Aaron came along, everything scared him.

As he made it down, he looked to the left and saw the blind man from earlier guiding a truck, carrying numerous metal support wires, backwards.

In the back of the truck, a particularly sharp wire moves ever closer to this man's unseeing eye.

Garth then was handed a nail gun by a worker. "Nail those boards" The man pointed to the items. Garth then made the best of it.

He looked at the object he was holding and tried to nail two boards together with a nail gun, but nothing comes out.

He looks directly into the barrel of the nail gun and squeezes the trigger but still, nothing comes out. He finally realizes that it isn't plugged in.

"Really?" He said annoyed.

Upon plugging it in, a nail shoots out and hits the worker who gave him the nail gun in the back of the head. He then fell face down in the wet cement and Garth's efforts to pull him out fail.

He then starts to push the man further into the cement. He then smoothed out the cement. Garth then leaves but comes back to leave his paw prints on the wet cement.

Back at the newly constructed bridge, a line of cars waits for Aaron to remove a barricade blocking the bridge.

At the end of the line, just behind the truck with the metal support wires, have impaled the blind man's body in numerous places. Great, another dead guy…

An ambulance then pulls up with a patient inside. Aaron then removed the barricade. Everyone on the bridge cheers, but it began to rain.

The sugar in the bridge begins melting as the water hits it, causing cars to lose their traction and swerve or stop.

The ambulance sways up and down as it moves forwards, causing the patient's unstrapped gurney to roll back and forth. As the driver turns around to attempt to strap the gurney down, he slams into a car.

The drivers head slams into the steering wheel where he is crushed, while the patient flies out of the ambulance through the windshield. He hits Aaron and knocks him off the bridge.

Aaron lands on the road below, breaking bones and breaking the floor beneath him. As he tries to get up, he is run over by a van.

Aaron groans and tries once again to stand up. This time a section of concrete falls on him, crushing his back.

When the concrete falls forward to crush the rest of Aaron's body, we see that the piece of the bridge that fell was the piece that Garth shoved the worker into earlier.

Garth looked around and saw all of the confusion. He went up to the cement block that crushed Aaron and pushed it off.

There laid Aaron's flattened body. He then saw an orange glow around it and he closed his eyes as the body burst with an orange/yellow light.

It then stopped and Garth saw a new wolf in front of him. This one had white hair with black streaks and a figure like Humphrey. He also saw he had gray eyes.

"Man, I hate dying…" Aaron complained.

"You really can regenerate…"

"Of course! Oh! New voice!" He then tried out different sounds as he tried out his new voice, which was slightly New Yorker.

"Eh, I've heard worse back at the Big Apple bodega. Man, they had the best sandwiches…"

Garth then glared at him. Aaron cleared his throat. "Alright then…"


	5. Open Seasame!

"You!" A worker yelled at the two wolves. "You did all of this!"

Aaron and Garth started to back away. "We should… run!" Aaron yelled as they braked for it.

The workers then started to chase them with lead pipes and tools. They were no match for them. They had weapons and all they had were hard hats!

Aaron and Garth hid in some bushes as the workers stopped to look for them. They surrounded them and there was no escape.

"What do we do?" Garth whispered. Aaron thought until he found a rock next to him.

"I got it." He then took the rock and threw it away from them. The workers were fooled instantly and thought they were running.

Aaron and Garth came out of the bushes and sighed.

"Great…" Garth said. He looked around him. "We were running so far, we left Jasper."

"Relax! We'll just crash in a place for the day and go back home tomorrow." Aaron said calmly.

Garth sighed. He knew he was right. As they walked, Garth couldn't keep his eyes off of Aaron.

He wasn't used to seeing him like this. A new form. It was unearthly! But then again, it was Aaron. He shrugged it off and kept walking with him.

Aaron sniffed the air to find a place for them to stay. He groaned in his head. His new form had some problems and one was that his sense of smell was limited.

"Hey." Garth tapped Aaron on the shoulder. "What's that?" He pointed to a building in the distance.

"I think that's a person's house." Aaron replied.

"It looks abandoned."

"Let's find out." The two then approached the house and saw that it was indeed abandoned. The windows were broken and there was no furniture in the old black house.

Aaron tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Damn it. It was a good house too. Really big. Well, let's go!" Aaron started to walk away when Garth held his tail.

"No, no, no! You're unlocking that door." He ordered him. Aaron groaned and went up to the door.

He looked at the lock and quickly thought of something. He rubbed his paws together and placed them on the door.

"Open sesame!" To his and Garth's surprise, it actually opened to that command.

The two looked at each other baffled. One of Aaron's jokes actually helped them?

They then walked in in a confused state. They saw this grand living room with a spiral staircase and many doors.

"Let's just find a place to crash and tomorrow, we'll leave." Garth planed out. It was that simple.

But, to their luck, the workers were not going to give up. They still roamed the place searching for those wolves.

Aaron went up to a door and found something to his surprise. Garth went upstairs where he heard a female voice singing.

"What the…" He opened the door where the voice came from and found something to his surprise.He opened the door and found somethingh


End file.
